


Soft Like A Puppy

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hoseok looks down after a certain mistreatment that his group got. Minhyuk is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's about /that/ incident with ***
> 
> sigh. I think I just need to get this out of my system. haha.
> 
> (btw this is my first time writing for Monsta X. Hi hi hello! :D :D)

Minhyuk stares at the screen without watching it. The room is dead quiet, save from the low buzzing of the movie that someone played and left for them to stare on. Minhyuk doesn’t even know what the movie is–not that he wants to know–but he has no intention to move away to his room. He is there not for the movie. He is there for Hoseok, who has been uncharacteristically quiet since they arrived home.

Hoseok was the first one to get mad when they got the news. Hoseok was also the first one to instinctively defend their group, even went as far as calling out for the mistreatment that they got. It’s not like they didn’t see it coming–because they did and they agreed to it–but seeing Hoseok like this, looking down and probably over thinking about everything after the strong appearance that he made, makes them worried about him more than what might happen to them after Hoseok’s frontal speech.

The movie ends and the screen turns static and blue. Minhyuk thinks that probably he should finally do something since his pretend of watching the movie is not valid anymore, but he decides against it. He stays silent, keeping his eyes straight to the screen, waiting for Hoseok to decide what should happen from then on.

Then, ten minutes of silence later, Hoseok exhales a long breath and calls out, “Minhyuk-ah.”

“Yes?” Minhyuk answers readily.

“Come here,” Hoseok says, patting his own lap once.

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to do at first, but then he moves to rest his head on Hoseok’s lap, facing the blue screen. For a fleeting second, he fears that he got it wrong, especially because he knows Hoseok is not particularly fond of him doing things like this, but Hoseok’s fingers comb through his hair on the next second and all the doubts go out of the window.

Hoseok wants exactly this.

Minutes are spent with Hoseok running his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk could almost feel the tension leaving Hoseok’s body, imagining that Hoseok’s heartbeat slows to the rhythm of his hand on Minhyuk’s head. It is calming, Minhyuk has to admit, but he’s not the one that in need of calming.

“Your hair is so smooth,” Hoseok says, snatching Minhyuk out of his train of thoughts.

Minhyuk smiles. “Yeah?” he asks, pressing his cheek firmer on Hoseok’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Hoseok confirms. “It’s so smooth,” he repeats, sounding far and unfocused.

Minhyuk, knowing that Hoseok’s mind is still bothered, sighs and starts to form calming circles on Hoseok’s knee using his thumb. The time is spent in silence again. It stretches, making Minhyuk aware of every second and every rise and fall of Hoseok’s chest.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok calls again.

“Hm?” Minhyuk tilts his head a bit to steal a glimpse of Hoseok’s face, but Hoseok’s hand restraints his head gently. Hoseok doesn’t want Minhyuk to see him.

“Do you think we did the right thing?”

Finally, Hoseok is talking.

Minhyuk exhales a long breath, feeling a little bit lighter by doing that. “Of course,” he answers softly. “It was the right thing to do,” he says. “You did the right thing.”

Hoseok’s hand on Minhyuk’s head stops moving. Now it’s Hoseok who is exhaling a long breath, but it’s shaking towards the end.

Minhyuk’s heart wrenches at that. “Hey,” he calls, trying to sound happy like he always is, “Hey, we will be okay. We have Monbebes, right? They are proud of what we did because it’s the right thing. We did the right thing. You did the right thing. I know. I’ve seen how they react on the net.” Minhyuk tries to tilt his head again but Hoseok’s hand is still keeping him in place. Not one to give up easily, he reaches for Hoseok’s hand and squeezes it gently, then moves it down around his neck so he can finally turn to see Hoseok.

Hoseok’s eyes meet Minhyuk’s. There’s doubt in those eyes. There’s fear. Fear of putting his group in an unfavorable position.

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” Minhyuk scolds, feigning annoyance. He then reaches for Hoseok’s cheek, pinching it a bit while flashing his signature smile. “Everything will be okay. Trust me. You trust me, right?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer immediately. His eyes are locked on Minhyuk’s face; on Minhyuk’s eyes and Minhyuk’s bright smile.

“Come on, answer me. You trust me, right? Right?” Minhyuk coaxes Hoseok while pinching Hoseok’s cheek like Hoseok is a three year old.

Hoseok finally smiles. He couldn’t not. He smiles and pushes Minhyuk away from him so Minhyuk is facing the TV again, not him.

Minhyuk’s heart warms at the sound of Hoseok’s short, little giggle. His worry dissipates as he hears Hoseok exhaling a long breath–not heavy, but a gesture of releasing the burden.

The room falls into silence again, but now it’s peaceful. The silence is calming and soothing.

A few minutes later, finally Minhyuk thinks it’s okay for him to leave. Hoseok needs his sleep, as well as he does. He moves, intending to get on his feet, but Hoseok’s hand grabs his shoulder.

Minhyuk freezes, too startled to know what to do.

“Let’s–” Hoseok starts, then swallows. “Let’s not go inside?”

Minhyuk needs a moment to process Hoseok’s request, but when he gets it, he nods immediately. He smiles, settling back to his comfortable position with his head on Hoseok’s lap. Grabbing Hoseok’s wrist, he puts Hoseok’s hand back to his head.

Chuckling a bit, Hoseok runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair again, caressing the younger in a repetitive movement.

“Your hair is so smooth,” Hoseok says again, with a bright, genuine tone this time. With a grateful voice, he adds, “It’s calming.”

Minhyuk smiles, almost smugly. He savors the gentle gesture Hoseok is making like it is a treat he won over. “I know,” he says and closes his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


(In the morning, Minhyuk wakes up with Hoseok’s jacket wrapped all over his body.)

(Hoseok catches a cold and Minhyuk feels bad, but Kihyun pats him on his back, saying, “It’s okay, you’ve healed something more serious than cold anyway.”)


End file.
